Take Her Back To Me
by LoveAlisonKing
Summary: A story about Carla's story with Frank and their daughter.


It was over 2 years since that night. That night that would remain in Carla's memory for ever. 2 years ago her fiancée, Frank had raped her. He left her pregnant and said if she went to the police, he'd do it again. So 2 years on and Carla was still living with Frank and their daughter, Emma. Nobody knew what Frank was really like apart from Carla. She was forever living in fear and had wanted to leave him for ages but never had the guts to actually end it.

One rainy night when Emma was asleep, Carla finally decided it was time to end it with Frank. She couldn't live like this anymore.

"Frank?" she said, quietly.

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied, looking her straight in the eyes.

"It's over. I don't want to be with you anymore." Carla said.

"What?" Frank exploded. He stood up and went over to the side of the room Carla was at, getting closer and closer to her by the second.

"Who else is there?" he asked.

"Nobody. I swear there's nobody else." Carla said.

"Not even a certain leathered bookie?" Frank said, knowing Carla had feelings for Peter.

"No. There's nobody else." Carla said, desperately wanting him to leave.

But Frank being Frank wasn't going to leave without getting some kind of revenge.

"Do you think you can just chuck me away after all this time?" he shouted, coming towards her and pinning her wrists against the wall.

Carla started to cry. She had been terrified of this happening again.

"Aw. Poor little Carla." Frank said, sarcastically.

Carla tried with all her strength to push him off but he had a tight grip on her.

Emma was woken and started to cry. Carla looked at Frank with fear in her eyes.

"Frank, please. Do whatever you want to me. Just please don't hurt Emma" she begged.

Frank tightened his grip on Carla and she gasped out in pain.

Just then, little Emma crawled through.

"Mama" she said, with her toy rabbit trailing behind her.

Frank quickly let go of Carla and gave her a warning look to make sure she didn't try anything stupid.

"Come on darlin'. Let's go back to sleep." Carla said, carrying her daughter back through while trying to act normal. She kissed Emma goodnight and soon enough she was sleeping again. Carla looked at the wardrobe. Right now she could lock the door, pack a bag and call the police. She took a step closer to the wardrobe.

"Oh, Carla" Frank called, opening the door and seeing her there, looking towards the wardrobe.

"You weren't thinking about doing a runner, were you? You know how angry that would make me." He said, pulling her by the hair into the other room.

Carla cried out in pain as Frank let go and threw her to the floor. She was sitting there, desperately looking up at him. The tears running down her face. Frank started to walk away. Carla found the strength in her to be able to get up off the floor.

"What makes you think this is right? What you do to me." She said.

"It's what you deserve. You're nothing but a hard faced cow." Frank spat at her.

"Oh yeah? And you're perfect, Frank? Didn't think so. You're nothing but a cold hearted, evil rapist." Carla spat back.

Frank turned round and looked at her. She was definitely going to regret what she just said. He slapped Carla but she didn't seem to care anymore.

"Oh, and now you hit women." She said.

Frank threw her a hard punch in the stomach and she fell to the ground. He ran into Emma's room, picked her up and packed a bag full of their clothes. 5 minutes later, he came back carrying Emma and their bag.

"No." Carla screamed, once she realised what he was doing.

"No, Frank. You can't take my baby girl." She cried out.

Frank slammed the door and Carla heard him start his car engine and off he sped with Emma.

Carla knew she had to do something no matter how much pain she was in. She tried to get up and with a struggle she did. She grabbed her jacket and bag and ran outside into the pouring rain.

Soon afterwards, she managed to pull a taxi.

"Where are you going, love?" the driver asked.

"Coronation Street." Carla said, keeping her head down so the driver wouldn't see what kind of state she was in.

"I don't suppose you've seen this big orange car?" she asked.

"Um yeah. Just the one though. Male driver, driving quite fast and out of control." The driver replied.

That was definitely Frank.

"Any idea where he was heading?" Carla asked.

"No. Sorry."

A vile, dangerous man was out there somewhere with her daughter and Carla had no idea where.

About 10 minutes later the taxi dropped her off outside The Rovers. Carla quickly chucked the driver a ten pound note and ran towards the Barlow's flat.


End file.
